Many prior packages have been developed for holding a multiplicity of stacked ice cream cones. These packages have been fraught with undesirable characteristics, not the least of which is the propensity to cause breakage of the fragile products contained therein, namely, ice cream cones. The problems of the prior art are compounded when strength and safety are attempted to be combined with convenient dispensing of the product directly from the package at a reasonable cost. In some instances where sufficient strength and protective ability are provided in the package the dispensing of a plurality of cones on an individual basis from the package becomes quite cumbersome or impractical. Further, other packages from which the cones are readily dispensable are expensive to make, of undue bulk or are substantially devoid of protective ability.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel ice cream cone package for containing a plurality of ice cream cones arranged in a plurality of coaxially nested stacks of ice cream cones, each stack being in an individual stack containing cell within the package, whereby, strength, rigidity and shock resistance are enhanced and wherein the multi-cell structure of the present invention is less complex and less expensive than prior art packages of the same type.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel ice cream cone package for containing a plurality of ice cream cones arranged in a plurality of coaxially nested stacks of ice cream cones, each stack being in an individual stack containing cell within the package, wherein a plurality of identically formed foam plastic sandwiches are provided to each define a single row of individual cone-containing cells and cooperate with adjacent sandwiches to form a cell matrix within the package.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel ice cream cone package for containing a plurality of ice cream cones arranged in a plurality of coaxially nested stacks of ice cream cones, each stack being in an individual stack identically formed foam plastic sandwiches are provided to each define a single row of individual cone-containing cells and cooperate with adjacent sandwiches to form a cell matrix within the package; and wherein the said package contains means for relieving the compressive forces within the package at the point of use of the cones contained therein to readily permit dispensing of the cones from the package.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to preferred embodiments of the present invention.